


Under my touch.

by Meadows2



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meadows2/pseuds/Meadows2
Summary: after seeing that her wife joohyun is stressed, wendy decides to give her one hell of a massage session.





	Under my touch.

it was a hot summer-y day .  
Joohyun was huffing in the car on her way back home , caught in traffic .  
“shit,won’t you go any slower?’’ joohyun scowled. she couldn’t wait to get home and take a refreshing bath and relax for a bit.

grabbing her phone to dial her wife’s number, joohyun honked loudly at the car in front of her, “could you move your damn car out of m- ohh hi baby!”   
“hey honey, were you about to curse..um..someone?” her wife answered her.  
“uh wan you know how much i hate traffic! it’s like they’re walking on their own asses!” joohyun said while moving her hand frantically. 

“you know how much you become hot when you’re mad? i only get to hear you like that only when stuck in traffic” her wife laughed at her.   
“not funny,wan-ah” joohyun sighs.

“sorry baby’’ wendy said “how much more for you to get home?”.  
“um,maybe 10 mins?” joohyun said.   
“ok honey, you hungry? can you cook dinner or..?” wendy asked.  
“no, I’m really really tired..since you will come after me how about you get us some?” 

“alright then! drive safe and don’t yell at any other people, please baby? and when you get home lay down and rest while i get there, oh and how about some massage before bed? you seem stressed’’. wendy blabbered wordily. 

“oh baby you are spoiling me so much..’’ she sighs and continued .” ok i won’t yell at anyone, you know how much your voice calms me anyway” joohyun said with a dreamy tone forgetting about her foul mode.   
“that’s good,sweetie..just please take care..and message me when you get home safe, you know how worried i get” wendy said.   
“don’t worry I’m gonna be ok wan.”.

“i know baby..i’m gonna go now i need to finish a few things before i can leave, you need anything?”   
“i need you, only you” joohyun said smirking.  
“ah wanna bet that you’re smirking like a little devil right now?” wendy chuckled.  
“oh you know me too well” joohyun laughed.   
“i love you” wendy said with a husky voice.   
“hmm tell me that when you get home, how about that?” joohyun responded.  
“maybe I’m gonna do that..”   
“wannie.?”  
“yeah baby?” wendy smiled hearing her nickname that only her wife called her by.  
“i love you too..”   
“i know,joohyun”   
“ok wannie i’m close..see you in a bit?’’  
”yeah , I’m gonna be there in 30..maybe 35 at most” wendy said. “i’ll see you soon”.   
“ok drive safe” joohyun said hanging up. 

after what seems like forever, joohyun arrived home. she unlocked the door and entered their home putting her keys on the key hunger and her bag on the table near the door.  
she quickly messaged wendy about her reaching home, and she took off all her clothes to get a shower after she saw that wendy replayed to her message with a   
“ok honey! i’ll see you soon xx” and entered the shower.

after 40 mins, wendy entered the house carrying a lot of things : their dinner , a couple of folders and a suit case besides her handbag and keys.  
she put everything to its place and she felt weird that joohyun hadn’t come to greet her and kiss her like she always do.

“honey?’’ wendy said.  
no answer.. 

wendy strides to the bedroom feeling anxious, all her worries vanished seeing her wife in her towel sleeping soundly.   
wendy smiled at the view and took her phone to take a picture of her wife.  
this was their third month being married to each other, after dating for 3 years.  
joohyun never fail and still take wendy’s breath every time she lays her eyes on her.

after wendy took a DOZEN of photos..she walked to her wife, took a seat besides her and begin playing with her soft damp hair gently.

“baby?” wendy whispered. but joohyun didn’t move an inch.  
“baby..” wendy moved her hand to joohyun’s cheek and pinched it slightly.   
“umm?” joohyun opened one eye to see her wife smiling at her.  
“i love the view and all but you really should dry you hair and put on some clothes, i don’t want you to get sick” wendy smiled kissing joohyun’s forehead.  
“uh sorry, i was so tired that when i lied down i immediately feel asleep, i didn’t intended to” joohyun blushed slightly while kissing wendy on the lips.

“work was that tiring ?” wendy asked.  
“yeah i hardly got any break, we’re swamped”.  
“you can always quit and let me support y-“ wendy shat up because of her wife’s glare towards her. “seungwan!”   
“hahaha baby you know I’m just kidding” wendy laughed nervously. “how about you finish up and i’ll prepare our dinner for us?”  
joohyun looked at her wife still wearing her work attire and looks as exhausted   
as her if not more, going up from the bed,joohyun kissed wendy deeply.  
“no wan.. you go take a shower and change, i already took one so I’m getting the food ready for us since I’m finished, just don’t take long baby.. the food might get cold and i’m hungry” joohuyn kissed wendy and got up to put on some clothes.  
“ok honey” wendy kissed her shoulder from behind and back-hugged her tightly.  
“i love you” .   
joohyun felt suddenly like her skin was on fire, it always amazed her how wendy got her feeling like this without even trying, her ear burning after wendy’s breath grazed it, her knees buckling slightly, her head was a mess but blank at the same time, the area between her legs set ablaze on fire wanted to be touched.  
“i love you too” joohyun timidly said trying to suppress herself.

wendy wouldn’t shut up about joohyun being the horny one , always mentioning it to her to tease her saying that joohyun always does the first move on her and if they were to have sex every time joohyun wants to, they would go at it every minute. it’s not that joohyun is horny, but she loves her wife so much and can’t help how wendy makes her feel every time. like now. 

so she’s gonna eat her dinner and sleep..and let her wife sleep because wendy does look tired after all. and they had sex just yesterday so…

wendy enter the shower, joohyun dried her hair hastily and wore some shorts and a tank top and went to prepare the food for both of them.

after 10 mins, wendy enters the kitchen, clean, shinning, with an over sized shirt with just an underwear beneath it.  
joohyun was rearranging some plates from last night when wendy hugged her from behind, buried her nose in her neck, smelling her.   
“mmm you smell so good honey.” wendy whispers   
“thanks,baby..you smell great too’’ joohyun smiled while spinning fully to kiss wendy. “oh,guess what? you taste even better”.   
“oh you smooth” wendy laughed shyly. “let’s eat now hyun, I’m starving” and went to help joohyun put their food on the table. 

 

they talked and laughed about everything happened with them that day, as usual.  
after finishing with dinner , joohyun offered to clean up, so wendy want to the bedroom before her.   
done with cleaning, joohyun turned off the lights and followed wendy to their bedroom.  
just when joohyun entered the bedroom, she felt wendy grabbing her hand to guide her to the bathroom. “wan?”  
she saw candles spread on the bathtub, while there was a rosy smell that made her exhale with continent.

“i know you just showered babe, but i draw you a bath to make you realx and warm uo your muscles while i set up for our massage session” wendy said winking.  
“b-but baby, I’m good now! you don’t have to tire yourself and do all of   
this for me, really!” joohyun stuttered ,shy and feeling overwhelmed by her wife’s gesture. “but i want to” wendy pouted “you seem so stressed honey, if i didn’t do that to you to make you unwind and feel better, who else I’m gonna do that to?hmm?”

“you wouldn’t do that to anyone else” joohyun shots her a glare.  
“of course not, you’re my wife..my one and only” wendy laughed and kissed joohyun “now please take off your clothes and relax while i finish, if i called you..  
come to me..” she shots her a knowing look and went out of the bathroom. joohyun does what her wife told her, can’t maintain her excitement thinking that maybe they will have sex tonight.

water was warm and she felt her stress seebs out of her body.  
after a little amount of time, she heard wendy calling for her and she got out of the tub already relaxed and feeling way better. putting the towel around herself she got out of the bathroom to her wife. 

“you ready?” wendy asked, she had lit up a few candles so the room was dimly lit.   
there was a soft music playing. and a towel put on the bed for her to lay on.   
joohyun saw a massage oil bottle next to wendy.   
“seems like you’re the one who’s ready” joohyun referring to the bottle, smirking.  
“oh i’ve been dying to smell this one on your body, besides i told you i’d do this for you so.. come here” wendy said opening the lid of the bottle. “it will make you feel good since you took a bath first’’.

joohyun reaches for her and kiss her deeply, “thank you baby, you’re the best”.  
“oh i know, now lay down with your back to me” wendy said sliding the towel off of her wife, after joohyun laid down, wendy took the towel and covers joohyun’s butt.  
joohyun had to be reminded constantly that her wife is the most considerate person she will ever know, thinking always about how to make her comfortable and this is one of these moments. she could have not put that towel on her like this but wendy knew that it will make joohyun feel awkward , or at least make her anxious of the way her butt was facing her wife’s face. 

how she got this lucky is beyond her.  
she closed her eyes, decides that she will fully enjoy this..  
wendy poured the oil on her hands and rubbed them together to warm the oil and gently started to touch joohyun’s back. 

she begins with gentle yet firm strokes along her wife’s back.  
“oh yes..right there seungwan” hummed joohyun.  
wendy just chuckled with saying anything.. after a while she switch for a circle movement and asked joohyun about the pressure.  
“it’s perfect, go on baby”. responded joohyun with a weak voice.  
wendy kissed her head and continued.   
joohyun was STRUGGLING..she felt like someone had threw her in a puddle of lava. she starts sweating. she knew her wife’s hands were skillful, but this was pure torture to her. how does wendy expect her to JUST sleep after all this!? she’s stroking her back and the back of her arms but joohyun felt like there’re a hundred more hands stroking her thighs and her now wet pussy with every move her wife made.

FUCK.

yelled joohyun internally when wendy switched to the back of her thighs and pressed her fingers constantly from the back of her knee to the bottom line of her ass checks. again and again, and joohyun found herself lost, breath uneven and every cell of her body burning with want. 

“seungwan-ah” joohuyn said with ecstasy, clear that she was quite satisfied with what was done to her.  
“hmm..am i that good baby?” wendy whispers.   
“oh you’re great, you have to do this to me every once in awhile” said joohyun, trying to compose herself in front of her wife. 

— wendy is tired..she’s just doing this for me .. yeah i should not get carried away and tire her even more….but i’m so wet! ughh.. i should be thankful for the towel or she’d already see it and tease me about it…again..i really hate that—  
joohyun thought.

but when wendy started stroking her ass checks with her hands under the towel, joohyun lost her thoughts and unintentionally moans loudly.  
“someone’s excited” wendy giggles. “n-no! it’s j-just you’re so good at this! you know how i love your hands touching— and doing things to m-me” joohyun spines  
her head looking at her wife embarrassed and finds wendy smiling widely.  
“i know.. relax honey i was just teasing you” wendy put her hands on joohyun’s shoulders and pushed down to make her relax.  
“you keep doing that” joohyun said feeling her checks burning.  
“i’m sorry, i love how you get flustered every time, honey, you become so adorable” wendy said lowly while stroking her wife’s ass.

 

no one said anything after this for awhile, joohyun enjoying the touch of her wife, and wendy doing her best to make joohyun relax.

wendy asked joohyun to turn over. joohyun does so looking at wendy in front of her now smiling. “c’mon close your eyes” wendy said adjusting the towel over her wife’s pelvic area.  
“i’ll do that, but don’t stare at my boobs so much” joohyun closed her eyes hearing wendy laughs.   
“aye,aye” said wendy grabs joohyun’s hands and started to massage and stretching her fingers one by one.  
“wow, this feels good, wannie,but..” joohyun said opening her eyes.  
“what, sweetie?” wendy asked while smiling gently.   
“i’d rather look at you..”  
“then look at me..”   
joohyun stared at her wife. her wavy brown short hair descending on her shoulders, with those brown beautiful eyes that joohyun can’t stop falling in love with, with this bright smile, with her over-sized shirt looking sexy as hell, and those thighs..oh those..she would kill right now to have those on the sides of her face right now.

wendy shifted to her forearms, pressuring her fingers to move from their spot to joohyun’s shoulders, but it wasn’t really comfortable to be nearly standing on her knees trying to make it to joohyun’s right shoulder. so she lifted herself and sat on joohyun’s waist.  
and… joohyun went frantic.  
“w-what are you doing?” joohyun said with wide eyes.   
“oh just making it easier for me, since i can now move both my hands comfortably” wendy smirked.   
“oh-um..ok then”.   
great joohyun, now you’re gonna be obvious as fuck.

she felt wendy kissing her suddenly and immediately responded putting her arms around wendy’s neck.  
the kiss was great, she felt wendy licking her teeth, exploring her mouth with her tongue. she was burning. she wanted wendy..NOW.

“seungwan” moaned joohyun.  
“are you..wet baby?” wendy whispered.   
“no i’m not..why would you say that?” joohyun whispered back.  
“honey, you know it’s ok to tell me that..”  
joohyun averted her eyes shyly.   
“joohyun” when she didn’t respond wendy continued.  
“you were dripping, and i saw it CLEARLY when i was massaging your thighs, you made quite the stain there you know”. wendy said smugly.

“oh shut up, get off me!” joohyun was now red like a freaking tomato.  
“i knew you were gonna do this and bug me about it!” she tried to get wendy off her, getting her not so hard.  
“ow honey, sto-“  
“no! i-i—“ joohyun didn’t continued, she felt tears stung her eyes so she let it all out. “idiot! you’re always like this! making me feel like-like- like i can’t desire you or something! i can’t help it! you’re..you’re great and sexy all the time and i can’t just ignore it you know! i keep stoping myself over and over because i know that you’re going to laugh about i-it! and..and..fuck” joohyun sat up, wiping her tears roughly, with wendy still on her lap looking at her with guilt.

“joohyun..i..i didn’t know you feel like that. shit, I’m sorry honey I’m so so sorry.. you know i was just joking i didn’t mean for you to feel like this”. wendy cupped her wife’s cheeks and made her look at her.  
“i’m really sorry..and you’re my wife, you don’t have to hold back, you know i enjoy having sex with you, like A LOT, and have you seen yourself ?! you look like a fucking goddess! you know how hard for me to not touch you every time i see moving your hips walking like a meal calling for me to eat it ?! like literally calling for me! or or when you walk out of our bathroom without anything on..like have mercy on me woman! you know i can’t resist your breasts like that..like this! now! look at them! they’re..oh god now I’m getting hot and its all your fault.. anyway! see?! i get as horny as you if not even more! so just know that i was kidding and i didn’t intended for you to feel like this.. i’m so sorry” wendy kissed joohyun deeply and looked at her eyes waiting for an answer.

joohyun was looking at her wife, surprised by the outburst. she laughed loudly and hugged wendy tightly. “aww honey, you’re so cute! uh i’m sorry i got emotional all of a sudden, but promise me that you’re not gonna do it again and we’re ok”  
“i promise! if i know you’d feel like this i wouldn’t have said it in the first place”  
wendy said.

“its ok now..i love you so much and I’m so lucky to have you” joohyun smiled sweetly. “thank you for today. it was great ,seungwan-ah”. said joohyun trying to get up.   
“who said we’re finished, my dear wife?” wendy said sensually, pulling her back. “i believe i have something to attend to”.   
wendy pushed joohyun gently to lay on her back and got up and took off her shirt and underwear slowly while looking at joohyun’s eyes getting more fiery each second goes by.

wendy stared longly at joohyun, who was eating her body with her burning glare.  
“your smell is all over the room, i can’t wait to taste you” wendy whispered with want all over her voice..and joohyun could feel it and couldn’t wait any more for her sexy, hot, hand-talented wife to just jump her.

“Mmm.. hurry up, seungwan-ah” joohyun responded, lust evident from the way she talked. “i can’t wait anymore, come here and..eat me” with that, she yanked the towel that covered her lower half and throw it away, opening her legs so wide that wendy could clearly see her wet pussy, her clit throbbing, asking her to touch it.

she hurries to her wife, grabbing both her thighs and lunging her face to the area between her legs, licking her nub furiously and so fast that joohyun had to touch her head and push it a little, giving herself time to adjust.  
“oh fuck! you taste so good”.  
“oh! wannie..slow down a bit” moaned joohyun  
“sorry honey, i couldn’t resist” wendy chuckled, licking around her wife’s entrance. it keeps pouring every time she licks her wife’s pre-cum, and she just loves it.  
she keeps licking, occasionally going to joohyun’s clit to suck on it in a wonderful way, making her nearly scream in delight.   
sensing her partner getting impatient, pulling her hair and bucking her hips, wendy stopped and looked at her wife with her smearing face glowing in the golden faint light of the candles.

“seems like you’re ready, hyunie”.  
“please baby” joohyun nodded quickly.

hearing that, wendy grabbed joohyun’s thighs and yanked her to herself.   
joohyun on her back lying down while wendy standing on the side of the bed, both moaned at the sensation, after their cores collided amazingly together.  
“oh my god” joohyun moaned after wendy lifted her own right leg, crossed it over her wife’s and putting her foot on the side of joohyun’s stomach, steading herself and getting a better angle to rub herself to her wife. 

“ah,wan-ah” wendy is pushing herself relentlessly on joohyun,who was moaning like a mad women, just from being simulated like this. 

“oh,YES! just like this baby! Don’t stop!” panted joohyun.   
“i don’t-ah..intend to..mmm.”   
“oh god, you’re so good, you’re rubbing me in the right..uh..p-ah! p-places!  
fuck baby! i’m close, so so close”. wendy did know that. joohyun was drenched.

wendy groaned loudly, feeling herself getting nearer..she’s feeling energized hearing joohyun’s moans, so she moved her left hand to grab joohyun’s left leg and put it on her hip to thrust more powerfully, her right hand reaching for her favorite part of her wife’s body, her round breasts, and started massaging her right boob hungrily.

 

“oh i love them so much” said wendy kissing and nipping on the flesh around her pointed nipple while grinding.  
“i know you d-do” joohyun said hardly, pushing her chest out. “suck my boobs good baby, they’re yours.. i am yours” moaned joohyun.  
she was burning. feeling her orgasm reaching, she looked at her wife pushing herself hard to please her, watching her sucking on her boob, feeling her nipple getting so sensitive. she was so close. 

when wendy started suddenly circling her clit with her thumps and kissing her she knew this is it.   
“i’m comin—g” she said in her wife’s mouth.  
“me too”.  
and they did, moaning loudly in each other’s ears.

wendy slumped herself tiredly on joohyun while in the same position, panting and breathing hardly.  
joohyun hugs her tight on her. “umm i love you so much, seungwan” circling her legs around her wife intimately.  
“i love you too, baby”.

after a while like this, wendy moves to lay on her back besides her wife, playing with her hair. she looks at the watch on the nightstand. 10:35.  
“uh we should sleep, we have work tomorrow” wendy was getting up to go to the bathroom when joohyun grabs her from behind and pull her towards herself.  
“you’re not going any where” joohyun said with a seductive smile. “i’m gonna fuck you till you can’t move anymore” she whispered. “oh i can’t wait to hear you moaning under me, wannie”. 

wendy couldn’t utter a word, joohyun latching her lips to hers so hungrily.  
with wendy under her, she positioned her self so that she was kissing her on the lips with her lower stomach rubbing against her pussy.  
she started moving and wendy got excited again in no time.  
“hyun..oh gosh”she shrieked.  
joohyun grabs the back of her tights and lifts them rubbing their bodies together more deeply, until she feels her wife wetting herself under her, aroused again.

“joohyun” she suddenly stopped moving, so wendy whined. “why did you stop?”  
she panted.  
“we can’t be just grinding all the day baby..right?” she said lowly, her face an inch away from her wife’s.   
“open your mouth for me, honey” said joohyun huskily, dark eyes staring at her wife’s beautiful eyes.  
wendy furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. she opened her mouth slightly, waiting to see what joohyun will do.  
“more baby, more”. she opened it more, getting the hint once joohyun was moving her hand to her mouth, moving her fingers around her lips and looking intently at her.   
“i love you” joohyun said shyly.  
“and i love you” wendy smiled grabbing her fingers and kissing them so lovingly.  
understanding what her wife wanted to do, wendy licked her middle finger, putting it inside her mouth after.  
she licked the finger inside her mouth and sucked on it to wet it. joohyun added another finger with the previous one so wendy was sucking on two right now.

“fuck seungwan, you look so hot taking my fingers like this” she whispered, adding a third one in, and wendy was enjoying herself.   
after all her joohyun does taste heavenly.

once feeling her fingers were wet enough, she pulled them back, earning a complained groan from wendy.   
“sorry baby, i need those to make love to you, i’ll let you suck them later”  
giggled joohyun, biting her lower lip with her teeth in mirth.  
“i’ll hold you to that” said wendy, winking.  
“oh i promise! now turn over”. wendy did so in excitement.   
joohuyn smacked her ass. “oh now it’s my time with you” she talked to wendy’s butt. (i don’t know! she’s weird >_> !)  
“joohy-ahh” she entered wendy with her three wet fingers suddenly, earning a loud moan from her. “could’ve..w-warned me” she said.  
“now baby, please don’t interrupt my time with my little friend here”. (obivously, she’s talking about wendy’s ass again, told you she’s weird! )  
she grinned, starteing to pump into wendy gently, increasing her pace as time goes.  
“wannie, your ass is literally calling for me! sorry baby but i really have to”  
joohyun said, beginning to kiss wendy’s ass and nip on it.  
“ah but joohyun! i told you that’s embarrassing!” she tried getting her wife away from her butt, but joohyun is relentless.

“don’t be embarrassed of me, I’m your wife. besides i love doing so and i know you do too, so don’t move seungwan or else..” she said demandingly.  
“or else what?” she replied, her tone challenging.   
“oh..” joohyun said pulling out her fingers from wendy’s core.  
“joohyun!”   
“i said don’t interrupt me, but you did” joohyun faking being mad and not looking at her.  
“oh you're such a baby. ok ok! fine. just—“  
“i’ll take care of you! just relax!” joohyun said happily.  
so wendy laid down again, sensing her wife’s fingers entering her again and she couldn’t contain the sigh that got out.   
joohyun feels herself getting wet from looking at wendy’s ass. she attacked it with kisses, bites, and even sucked on it, colored it with hickeys, all the while fucking her wife so good that wendy was squirming and screaming, wanting to come.

“joo.. joohyun f-faster!” joohyun pumped faster, now focusing on her wife and the way her body moves. her back , her nape and hair were shining with sweat. hands gripping onto the sheets tightly. left cheek planted in the mattress, so the side of her beautiful face was clear to joohyun, contouring in pleasure. and she was going up and down up and down with her wife’s fingers pumping into her.

“aaaah hyun oh my god” she said hardly.   
joohyun laid on her. her chest was pressed up into wendy’s back.  
her right hand fingers in her wife, moving her left hand under her to grab her left boob, playing with it. “shit baby..please don’t stop, faster faster!”  
she moaned now with every pump joohyun did in her. “yes yeesss I’m coming baby I’m coming!” wendy screamed. joohyun moved harder and faster to get her to come. “oh oh joohyun!” she screamed in ecstasy when joohyun dug her fingers so deeply in her, hooking her fingers upwards coming in contact with her g-spot.  
“oh fuck!” jooohyun moved her left hand from her chest, and intertwine it with wendy’s hand, who squeezed it tight.  
she whispered an “i love you” so lovingly in her wife’s ear, her breath tickling wendy’s ear. she couldn’t reply, just squeezed joohyun’s hand to indicate that she too does. and joohyun couldn’t doubt it for one second.

once she begin simulating her wife’s g-spot wendy screamed so loudly, her orgasm hitting her.   
“oh mu fucking g—god!” she panted quickly, letting herself sink into the mattress.  
joohyun continued moving her fingers until she felt wendy relaxing and she pulled her fingers out slowly.  
wendy rolled over to see joohyun taking her hand into her mouth, licking her cum-covered fingers.  
“if I’m gonna love anything more than you..it would be the way you taste, HONEY ” she said with eyes full of love.  
“god i don’t deserve you” wendy got up kissing her gently, showing her how much she loves her. joohyun smiled bashfully.   
“i know you’re tired, but i’m so wet and i can’t just ignore it,um..touch me for a bit? i’m really close so once you touch me i’ll immediately come” joohyun asked.  
“of course, baby. that’s the least i could do after you gave me that earth-shattering orgasm” wendy said tapping her lap singling for joohyun to sit on it, and she did, kissing wendy so hard on her lips.   
and as joohyun said, as soon as wendy entered her she came after a few minutes. 

they laid down besides each other laughing. “that was really great, wannie”.  
“no problem baby, anytime”.   
“and the massage was even more great and relaxing, thank you. it helped a lot” she said snuggling into wendy’s neck and closed her eyes.  
“don’t thank me babe. just kiss me and we’re even, how about that?”  
“are you really asking for another round?”  
“what?! no honey! we’re both tired anyway. i meant a normal kiss..you know”  
“hmm in that case..” joohyun kissed her softly.   
“i love you so fucking much”. said joohyun with satisfaction.  
“i love you too, good night, my queen” wendy laughed lightly.  
“good night, baby”

 

“ya wan”   
“yes honey?”  
“sense I’m “your queen” as you said, get up early and make us breakfast” joohyun smiled.  
“here we go again” wendy sighs. “fine babe, i’ll make us breakfast, now shut up and let’s sleep”.   
“ok..i love yoooou” joohyun grinning.  
“yeah yeah i love you too” wendy hugged her and kissed her head.   
and they indeed slept..

 

next morning, they discovered that neither one of them sat the alarm to get up for work.  
don't have to say what happened since they skiped work, were awake and alone -winkwink-. 

__

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one-shot ever.  
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
